Invierno, la estacion del amor
by Mirandaw12
Summary: Muchos dicen que primavera es la estacion del amor, pero... ¿Que pasa si es en invierno? descubrelo con este fic
1. Vacaciones de invierno

Holaa! Me alegra haber vuelto a fanfic x3 les traigo este fic, mejor trabajado que los otros!

Bueno, ahora subire capitulos menos seguido, pero seran mejor hechos :P y con mi mejor amiga, Sasa-Chan x3

No esta conmigo ahora, para el segundo capitulo si xD

No las aburrire mas x3

Las extrañe mucho, queridas lectoras!

**Capitulo 1: Vacaciones de invierno**

-¿A dónde iras de vacaciones, Sakuno-Chan? -pregunto Tomoka a su amiga, mientras salían de clases.

-Mi abuela me invito a la montaña…. Etoo… ¿y tu adonde iras? -respondió y pregunto Sakuno.

-Yo iré a Osaka, a la playa, al campo y quizás a un lago… Ah, si, también… -Tomoka seguía hablando y hablando, pero Sakuno estaba bastante distraída, como de costumbre.

Ya mas tarde, en casa de los Echizen, Ryoma no se puso muy contento al oír la noticia que le tenia su padre.

-Hola -saludo Ryoma, al llegar de la escuela. Camino hacia la cocina, pero Nanako no estaba. - ¿Hay alguien?

-Ah, Ryoma-san -dijo Nanako, apareciendo. - Estaba ayudando a tu padre.

-¿Ayudándolo a que? -pregunto extrañado el chico pelinegro.

-A empacar -dijo, mientras desapareció denuedo yendo a "empacar", como había dicho.

Ryoma estaba algo asustado. Siempre que su padre empacaba era pasa salir, y cuando salían de viaje… era bastante aburrido… Bueno, no bastante… Muy, muy aburrido. Una vez fue a la playa, a los 8 años, y lo picaron insectos. A los 10, fue perseguido por un caballo. Camino hacia la habitación de su padre, donde Nanjiro y Nanako empacaban.

-¿A dónde vas, hombre viejo? - pregunto Ryoma.

-Vas no, Vamos. -dijo mientras seguia empacando. - Tu entrenadora, Sumire, nos invito a su casa en la montaña.

-No hablaras en serio… - se quejo Ryoma.

-Oh, si que lo hago. Puedes invitar a alguien.

-Si, claro. -respondio Ryoma, y fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

-¡Has tu equipaje, mañana salimos! -le grito Nanjiro.

"¿Invitar a alguien?" pensó Ryoma. "Exacto… Me las pagaras, hombre viejo"

Alli estuvo Ryoma, toda la noche. No le gustaba ir a la montaña, no habían canchas de tenis. Ni siquiera podía salir a entrenar, apuesto a que estaba nevada. Y mas encima con dos viejos.

Sakuno estaba algo decepcionada, todas sus amigas irían a las playas, a hacer deportes, algunas a otros países y ella… a una simple montaña. No era que lo menospreciara, solo que sus amigas siempre hablaban de sus maravillosas vacaciones, y ella no tendria nada que contar. En fin… no se podia hacer mucho.

-Sakuno, ven rápido… Tu abuela te espera -grito la mama de Sakuno a su hija.

-Y-ya voy, mamá… -dijo Sakuno, terminando de empacar todo. Luego de eso, bajo la escalera, se despidió de su madre, y subió al auto.

-Konnichiwa, abuela -saludo Sakuno a Sumire.

-Hola -respondió, mientras partía - ¿Cómo la pasaremos? -dijo, tratando de alentarla.

-Bien… -dijo Sakuno, poniéndose sus audífonos para escuchar música calmada, a ver si se dormía.

Y así, fue un viaje de dos largas horas, pero llegaron. Era impresionante lo grande que era la montaña donde se hallaba el "templo" de sumire, puesto que era el unico templo/dojo que habia.

-Al fin llegamos -declaro Sumire, bajandose del auto, orgullosa.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Sakuno? -pregunto. Alli estaba Sakuno, durmiendo en el auto. - Sakuno -dijo, agitándola para que despertara. -debemos ir a desempacar.

-Mhh -respondió Sakuno, despertándose. - Lo siento abuela… -dijo mientras se paraba a desempacar.

-¡Adivina quien va a venir!

-¿Mis primos? -pregunto Sakuno.

-No, invite a Nanjiro Echizen.

-¿El padre de Ryoma-kun? -pregunto Sakuno, algo extrañada.

-Si -respondio Sumire - Queria revivir viejos tiempos. - Sumire saco algunos bolsos, pasandoselos a Sakuno - Y ver cuanto aguanta subiendo la montaña. -susurro, con malas intenciones.

Sakuno desempaco en su habitación, que no era muy grande comparada con el gran templo de su abuela.

Empezó a escribir en su diario.

_Querido Diario…_

_Ya llegue al templo en la montaña de la abuela, hace mucho que no venia… La verdad, no estoy muy entusiasmada, ya que viene el padre de Ryoma-kun._

_Aunque talvez no sea tan malo, al parecer hay una pequeña cascada algo aislada, con peces y me gustaría ir a verlo._

(Poner la canción "Primavera anticipada" - Laura Pausini)

Sakuno cerró su diario. Fue hacia el comedor y se sentó.

-Te noto algo deprimida -comento Sumire.

-No pasa nada… etoo… ¿puedo ir a caminar? -pregunto Sakuno.

-Si, como quieras, pero cuidado con perderte. No hay señal.

-Gracias -agradeció Sakuno haciendo una reverencia.

Y así, salio del templo para caminar. Había un poco de nieve, por lo que tenia un abrigo.

-Que calmado… -susurro Sakuno.

Encontró una gran cantidad de nieve. Empezó a hacer una muñequita de nieve, no era perfecta, pero se parecía mucho a ella, y un muñeco de nieve a su lado. Le hizo una gorra de nieve. Luego, hizo un pequeño corazón al lado de esos dos.

-Que lindos -dijo Sakuno, sonriendo levemente.

Luego siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a un riachuelo, y el agua estaba muy fria. Aun así, habían dos pececitos, al parecer eran una parejita. Sakuno suspiro.

Saco su libreta de dedicatorias para las vacaciones de invierno.

_¡Arriba los animos, Sakuno-Chan! -_ esa era de Tomoka.

_Mada mada dane_- Era la que mas le gustaba, aun recordaba como la habia obtenido.

-FLASHBACK-

Tomoka estaba firmando la libreta de Sakuno, entonces apareció Ryoma.

-¡Ryoma-Sama! -grito Tomoka - ¿Quieres firmar la libreta de Sakuno y la mia?

Sakuno se sonrojo levemente.

-Eh… - Tomoka no le dejo responder a Ryoma, sino que ya le habia pasado un lápiz y la libreta de Sakuno.

-¡Escribe algo! -le pidio y ordeno Tomoka.

Ryoma firmo la libreta de Sakuno.

-¡Ahora la mía!

-Eh… -Ryoma tomo la libreta de Tomoka, escribió y se fue.

-¿Qué te escribió? -pregunto Sakuno.

-Mada mada dane! (Aun te falta mucho) -dijo Tomoka, eufórica - Me ama! Se nota que me ama!

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

-Mejor será que vuelva al templo… -dijo Sakuno, guardando la libreta.

Se sentía una brisa maravillosa, aunque algo fria. Ese lugar era realmente hermoso, olía a naturaleza, lo único malo era que Sakuno no tenia a nadie con quien estar. O eso creia.

-Abuela, ya lle… - Sakuno hubiera respondido, pero no sabia que Nanjiro ya habia llegado, y no solo el.

-¡Oh, tu debes ser la novia de Ryoma! -dijo Nanjiro.

-¿Quien? -dijo Ryoma, apareciendo.

-Ryoma-kun… -dijo Sakuno.


	2. ¿Seigaku en la montaña?

Holaa queridas lectoraaas! Estoy con mi amiga Sasa-chan :BB

Sasa : Hola x3 vamos a comenzar con el segundo capitulo, esta vez escrito por las dos

Esaasto 8)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ryoma-kun… -susurro Sakuno.

-Eh… - dijo Ryoma. - Hola.

-Deberías haberme presentado a tu novia, Ryoma -dijo Nanjiro, mientras miraba sus revistas de mujeres. - Oh, pero que mujer…

-No soy su novia… -aclaró Sakuno, sonrojada.

-Oh, que pena… -dijo Nanjiro, sin prestar atención.

-Mada mada dane -dijo Ryoma, retirándose hacia su habitación. - Ah, papá… seguí tu consejo e invite algunos amigos…

-Bien, Ryoma al fin esta haciendo amigos- dijo Nanjiro. "Espero que sean mujeres mayores" pensó en padre.

Sakuno suspiro. No serian buenas vacaciones.

Asi fue hasta las 3 de la tarde, cuando sono la puerta del templo.

-Yo voy… -dijo Sakuno.

Se acerco hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Konnichiwa -saludo Momoshiro, entrando.

-Nyaah que lindo lugar - dijo Eiji.

-Hola, gracias por invitarnos -agradecio Fuji al entrar.

Asi, fueron entrando todos los titulares del Seigaku.

Nanjiro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Eh… ¿ustedes son los amigos que invito Ryoma?

-Si. Agracemos la invitacion. -se adelanto Tezuka.

-Oigan! No se olviden de nosotras! -era la voz de una chica. Katsura, la prima de Sakuno, precisamente.

-Ya ni se porque vinimos, Katsu-San -dijo otra chica, entrando. Era Sasami, la hermana de Fuji.

Nanjiro parpadeo. Si sumire se enteraba…

-Nanjiro, ya tengo el… -dijo la entrenadora entrando, mientras tiraba un plato de dulces de arroz al suelo. - Nanjiro... ¡¡¿Qué significa esto?!! -grito furiosa Sumire.

-Eh… son los amigos de Ryoma -respondio, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Y… las dos chicas… af, no se porque siempre nos dejan excluidas -se quejo Sasami.

-Ya, donde desempacamos? -pregunto Momo.

-Esta bien, titulares… Pero si quieren alojamiento, tendran que entrenar. -dijo Sumire.

-Que mal por ustedes… -se burlo Nanjiro.

-Incluido tu, Nanjiro -aclaro Sumire.

-Yo y mi bocota… Esa chica es muy linda -dijo volviendo a mirar su revista.

Sasami y Katsura se miraron. Luego, Katsura fue y le quito la revista.

-Es mi revista… ¡Pague por ella!

-La usaremos para hacer origami. -le respondio Sasami, viendo la mueca de dolor que hacia Nanjiro.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno estaba en su habitación. No se imaginaba todo lo que le esperaba.

-Sakuno, ven a saludar -aviso Sumire.

"¿Saludar a quien?" se pregunto Sakuno, mientras se ponia sus pantuflas.

Alli, bajando las escaleras del templo vio que todos los titulares del Seigaku, incluida su prima y la mejor amiga de esta, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Ho…hola -Sakuno se sentia incomoda.

-Hola -saludaron todos al unisono. Faltaba Ryoma.

-Bueno… ¿y porque estan aquí? -pregunto al fin Sumire.

-Ryoma nos invito... ¿por sierto, a donde esta el?

Justo en ese instante, Ryoma aparecio. Lo primero que hizo fue ver a sus sempais, acto seguido a su padre, que ya se habia parado para reñirlo.

-Ryoma… -empezo a hablar Nanjiro.

En ese tiempo, Eiji y Sasami tomarón el mismo dulce de arroz.

-Eh, te agredeceria que lo soltaras -dijo Sasami.

-¡Nyaah sueltalo tu! -se quejo el Neko.

-Te he dicho que lo sueltes -dijo Sasami. Lo que Eiji aun no sabia, era que ella era cinturón marron en karate, y le faltaba poco para el negro.

-¿Y que me puedes hacer? -la provoco Eiji.

-Tu lo pediste -dijo Sasami mientras lo tomaba del brazo, y lanzaba hacia otro lado. Eiji termino en el piso.

-No era necesario tanta violencia -se quejo Eiji.

-Oye, no deberías tratar así a tu novio. - dijo derepente Momo.

-No es mi novio… pero si quieres correr la misma suerte de el -le advirtió Sasami, con una sonrisa malvada. No era nada parecida a su hermano.

-Sasa… que te he dicho sobre agredir a la gente? -la interrumpio su amiga.

-Nee-san… -la reto Fuji.

-Si, todo a mi… todo a mi… -dije acercandose a su hermano, y le planto un dulce de arroz en la cara.

Fuji abrió los ojos.

-Asf… -suspiro katsura, mientras limpiaba la cara de Fuji - volveremos a tomar el curso del manejo de la furia, amiguita mía.

-Bueno, valio la pena -sonrio Sasami.

Sakuno salió afuera. Era lo que mas le gustaba de la montaña. Lo que no sabia era que Ryoma estaba alli.

-Eto.. Ryoma-kun… ¿Por qué invitaste a todos los senpais? -pregunto la chica de las trenzas.

-Era una venganza a mi padre. -respondio Ryoma.

-¿Porque?

-Me obligo a venir aquí. -respondio Ryoma, sin darse cuenta del gran error que habia cometido.

-Pero que tiene de malo venir aquí? Si venias solo pero… -trato de decir Sakuno.- Estoy yo… y todos los senpais… no importa…

Sakuno se habia ofendido. Ryoma no la queria cerca, eso entendio ella. Entro a la casa, alejarse de Ryoma era lo que mas quería.


End file.
